kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Amane Kurihara/Zi-O
is a close friend to Kazuma Kenzaki & Hajime Aikawa who transformed into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Blade. History Kamen Rider Zi-O Amane still works in the Jacaranda Cafe and thinks about Hajime and Kenzaki. With her feelings for Hajime still lingering, White Woz manipulates those emotions for the creation of Another Blade, making Amane attack multiple photo studios and asking the staff about Hajime's whereabouts. Sougo confronts Another Blade and defeats her until Hajime appears and seemingly thinks that Sougo is trying to attack Amane. She sees for most likely the first time Hajime transforming into Chalice. In the end, Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz fuse into Zi-OTrinity and destroy the Blade Anotherwatch with Time Break Burst Explosion. Afterwards, she is reunited with Kenzaki and Hajime. Forms Another Blade 1= |-| 2= *'Height:' 201.0 cm. *'Weight:' 101.0 kg. *'Creator:' White Woz *'Year of Origin:' 2019 *'Position of year:' Right Shoulder blade *'Name and position:' "BLADE"; Left Shoulder blade :Powers and Abilities *'Energy Beam': Another Blade can fire a light-blue energy blast from her thorax armor. *'Dark Energy': Another Blade can generate dark energy and channel it as energy slashes or energy bursts. *'Joker Undead Energy Absorption': Another Blade can absorb the energy of the Joker Undead to amplify her strength. The siphoned Undead turns human as a result. *'World Destruction': After absorbing the Joker Undead's powers, Another Blade, as the only Undead left, wins the Battle Fight and begins the end of the world. **'Stone of Sealing Summoning': As the winner of the Battle Fight, Another Blade can summon the Stone of Sealing. ::Weapons ::*'Unnamed sword': A sword with a buzz saw equipped on its hilt. It has a similar appearance to Kamen Rider Blade's Blay Rouzer. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 29-30 Equipment *Anotherwatch - Transformation trinket Portrayal returns to reprise her role as Amane in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Notes *She is the third Kamen Rider alumni character to become an Another Rider. **Unlike the Ex-Aid character Kuroto who transformed into Another OOO, she transforms into an Another Rider that originated from her own series. The same can also be said for Dark Shinji from Ryuki. **She is the first non-rider of the previous series to be an Another Rider. **She is the second Another Rider to have a different year than her Kamen Rider counterpart. The first is Hiryu Kakogawa, who also shares the same year with her: 2019. **Amane is also the first female host to become an Another Rider. *As with most Another Riders, Amane as Another Blade is the opposite to both Kazuma Kenzaki and Hajime Aikawa. Kenzaki willingly sacrificed his own humanity, in the process becoming a second Joker Undead to give Hajime a chance to live peacefully as a human, thus averting the Undead Battle Fight, and consequently distancing himself from Hajime as a result. Whereas Amane was unwillingly turned into an Another Rider into drawing Hajime out of hiding, which in turn drew out the now-Undead Kenzaki and fight Hajime, consequently restarting the Undead Battle Fight that would lead to the end of the world. **Amane's situation parallels Mutsuki Kamijo, both had their wills overwritten as a result of an Undead power (Mutsuki was influenced by Spider Undead while Amane took the role of Joker Undead after absorbing it from Kenzaki and Hajime). On the other hand, her (temporary) status as a victor of Battle Fight by being a human with the Undead's power is an ironic reference to the corrupt BOARD chairman Hiroshi Tennoji, who created and fused with the artificial Kerberos Undead to become the victor himself. **Another Blade winning the Battle Fight is a reference in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace,''where Amane was used as a tribute for Jashin 14, a powerful entity given to the champion of Battle Fight. ***For extension,White Woz role is similar to Albino Joker. *Unlike the other Another Riders, Amane's transformation resembles the original Blade's transformation. Appearances * ''Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 **Episode 30: 2019: Trinity Has Begun! See Also *Kazuma Kenzaki - Original Kamen Rider Blade *BladeArmor - the result of using Blade Ridewatch Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Blade Characters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Armor Monsters Category:Rhinoceros Beetle Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Another Riders Category:Female Monsters Category:Evil turns good Category:Villains Category:Female Riders